Hail the Crossroads
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: He wouldn't let her die alone, not again.
1. Όμορφο

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show 'The Vampire Diaries' nor do I want to, just sayin. Oh right, the characters don't belong to me and I don't really care who owns them but the thing is it's not me.

**Pairing: **Stefan and Caroline

**Summary: **He wouldn't let her die alone, not again.

This is AU and the characters will be a bit ooc, however they'll still be vampires later.

**Time/L:** 1847, Alabama- Huntsville

* * *

Hail the Crossroads

A blonde girl ran from her room as best as she could in a long and tight dress. Going down the hall was easy, as was running in that outfit. Well that's what she had thought until she was proven wrong and almost bumped into a door then almost fell down some stairs but stopped herself just in time.

It was all good and she was thankful to whatever-the rail, that no one had seen her in that situation.

Sitting down would be tricky with her corset but it had to be done so, with that in mind she took a slow breath then down on a chair she went. The act took some effort and she felt uncomfortable but played it off as she looked down the long wooden table that seemed to almost be overflowing with food.

She was hungry but had to wait for her father and their guest to sit down, so she could eat then go back to her room and get out of the torture device she called her clothes then sleep.

Biting her thumbnail was not helping her issue in any way, therefore she voiced her thoughts in a quiet tone that bordered on churlish. "I am famished."

Her mother raised an eyebrow then smiled and Caroline could not help think that it seemed a little cruel-like as she spoke sarcastically. "Oh my. Isn't that something new, just wait a little. I'm sure they'll get here soon enough."

Caroline sighed then looked back at the food quickly and regarded at her mom with disdain when she said. "I am thirsty. Please, bring me something to drink."

"Fine." Liz stood up and poured her some iced tea then smiled as Bill and a brunet 'stranger' walked into the room.

"Hello." Something about the way the handsome foreigner presented himself Caroline found captivating. It took her a moment and a quick once-over to remember that the man standing before her was her childhood friend and longtime crush but she hadn't heard of him in years much less seen him because of the war.

She wasn't sure how one went about meetings such as this. She didn't know what to say or why no words would escape her lips so, she avoided his gaze for a bit then recalled their old 'exploits' got over herself and smiled at him but remained seated. Standing wouldn't do, she would not embarrass herself.

He offered a gentle smile back then looked at both her and Liz while he spoke smoothly. "I'm not sure if you remember me. I wouldn't be surprised or insulted if you didn't. My name is Stefan Salvatore, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance on this fine evening."

Bill looked at his wife then daughter and his guest, they hadn't seen the boy in years thanks to the war. It was nice to see him alive and well, after all he was a hero.

As they sat down, he got some meat then bit into it while Stefan kissed his daughter's hand and Liz gave them an approving look as she drank some iced tea a little too inconspicuously.

Something told him that his wife would be playing matchmaker by the end of the week, he wasn't sure whether or not he should intervene. All he knew was that his wife always got what she wanted.

After the pleasantries were over and the food was starting to get cold because they had taken a long time to get it over with, Stefan looked at Mr. Forbes then he nodded slightly and started eating.

A few minutes passed in silence then Liz said something about hectic weather and Stefan made a joke. Caroline laughed joyfully and her father cracked a smile at the witticism of his friend's son.

They spent three hours just sitting there with the men telling stories about events on a newspaper they had read and baseball. Dessert had come and gone but no one seemed to care yet, all knew that their time together had to end.

It was getting late and the hour of curfew was almost upon them. The death and disappearance of a few civilians had their whole county in panic-anger.

The blonde girl asked silent permission from her parents with her eyes and they gave a slight twitch of the lips in an almost smile. Stefan helped her out of the chair and she thanked him then walked him to the door.

"Audemus jura nostra defendere." He couldn't think of anything better to say and had spoken the words that strangely brought comfort to his mind.

"Aye, goodnight Mr. Salvatore." Caroline wanted to tell him to 'be careful' but didn't want him to take offense as a result she settled with herself mentally and gave him a small smile after she said the words but froze while holding the door.

Stefan looked her in the eyes as he spoke in a gentle voice and she blushed when she heard him ask a question she had been waiting for since they were children.

Sure, okay it wasn't _exactly_ how she had planned but she took it as a win when he said. "Wait, I know I've waiting a long time for this with me leaving to be a soldier and all but… can I, call upon you sometime?"

"Yes, I would like that." They smiled at each other for a second then the blonde girl and brunette haired man wondered how much smiles or glances they had shared that evening. Both knew they themselves probably looked like fools and the other amazing but they couldn't stop, even if they wanted-that they had.

Mr. Forbes cleared his throat and his wife scoffed at him for either interrupting the moment or letting the young adults remember they weren't alone, neither he nor the two lovebirds by the door knew for sure.

Stefan briefly touched Caroline's hand and for the second time of actual physical contact felt another spark. So had she as their fingertips touched but she pulled away because her parents were watching and that was weird.

"Stefan."

"Mr. Forbes, ma'am." With those words, he walked away into the night.

* * *

State motto-Latin: Audemus jura nostra defendere

Translation: We Dare Maintain Our Rights

Miranda's note I: The song 'Changes' by 3 Doors Down, mythology and a friend inspired me to do this. Also, I don't want to make this canon in any way because things should change but I will try to give this ship justice.


	2. Despierta

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show 'The Vampire Diaries' nor do I want to, just sayin. Oh right, the characters don't belong to me and I don't really care who owns them but the thing is it's not me.

**Pairing:**

Damon/Qetsiyah

**Summary: **He wouldn't let her die alone, not again.

This is AU and the characters will be a bit ooc, however they'll still be vampires later.

**Time/L:** 1847, Alabama- Huntsville

Was listening to the songs 'Touch' and 'Run' by Daughter

* * *

He didn't plan this. Nope. He thought he'd grow up; go to war, survive, get a high rank with honors-ladies and live out his days in a worthy enough manner to call himself 'Damon Salvatore-War Hero'.

Instead, his mother died. Then his younger brother had a falling out with their father and was like 'screw you guys, I'm out.'

Stefan had the audacity to forge his age and information to get into the 'side' of his so called justice and won in one of the few ways that actually count, he survived.

He on the other hand, had become a librarian. Yeah, a freakin librarian; not a doctor, farmer or a marshal. As was to be expected of him, if he wasn't at war making his country proud or something.

Hell, most people couldn't even read half the volumes he had in his shop-library, which he found sad but tried to amend slightly.

It wasn't really their fault they remained ignorant of some stuff in order to favor others, that was life and he knew people had bigger things to focus on than just books or literature.

Things weren't all bad for him or boring. He would help tutor some people with the help of a man, he soon came to call friend. Named Marcellus and his lovely fiancé, Rebekah.

He was a marvelous doctor and she was an amazing nurse that had moved into town a few months prior. They volunteered to help, after an incident where she had accidentally left her purse in their haste to attend an epileptic child that was seemingly dying or possessed.

It sucked hard that most people would avoid folks with those types of 'afflictions' because they didn't understand it or thought it was infectious. He didn't blame them though but knew something other than being frightened by it or sticking them in mental hospitals, had to be done.

.

Damon took notice of the little green purse then ran out of the shop and after them, on his way he bumped into a beautiful woman named Katharina and her seven-year-old daughter Nadia.

Later, she informed him that her husband was at war and said his name was Elijah Mikaelson. Then something of maybe having heard of him, he hadn't.

Another woman, Haley brought her five-year-old daughter Hope on the same days as her best friend. Apparently, Niklaus- her husband was also Elijah's younger brother and had introduced him to Katharina when she was seventeen.

A few other people had heard of the free classes on weekends, the only free time anyone really has to break from their problems. This day they had decided to throw a small feast, everyone pitched in with what little they had prepared in such short notice.

Only a few hours 'til curfew since, it looked as if there was a psycho in town and no one wanted to 'meet their maker' so soon. Even if, their life expectancy went to shit because of bad hygiene and injuries seemed to be fatal because some people ignored them.

However, people needed a distraction from all the bloodshed- anguish and boredom or stress.

Haley baked a Game pie while Marcel roasted a duck, Katharina helped Rebekah with the drinks and Damon was in charge of entreating the children by making up fables of petite girls that conquered the last frontier, space.

Sure, it was a fool's dream but he chose to believe anything was possible.

The day was cold and dark clouds had gathered, he hoped it wouldn't rain. The slaves had things bad enough already without the need of having water or mud soak their person and homes-children.

He was about tell Nadia to go get Hope and sit at the table but something near one of the windows caught his attention. He screamed something incomprehensible and ran out the door in haste.

The girls looked at each other then Marcel as he followed Damon but told them to stay put, lock the doors and protect the children.

.

Qetsiyah walked the deserted looking streets of Huntsville in a mix of wonder and slight fear. She had no idea why her father's car had broken down in this scary ass place, it was nice but seemed abandoned and that was unnerving.

So far, she had seen no lights and when she tried knocking on some doors people either shooed her away or pretended to no be home. Twenty minutes of walking had gotten her nowhere and nothing. Well nothing but anger and sore feet. Because, she had just broken in her new boots accompanied by hunger and thirst.

She noticed that clouds had gathered and would be _super_ pissed, if it started to rain and she was stranded in a place other than her car.

Just as that thought left her mind, it had started pouring hard and she ate shit while struggling to get out of it.

Screaming profanities and expletives at the sky-weather helped slightly in easing her rage but not really or for long.

Things could _not_ get worse.

"Hello"

Okay, maybe she was wrong.

* * *

M Note II: There was slavery in the 1800's in Alabama, the south and a few other places. So y'all know, I won't skip it because it's part of history.

Having said-typed that-this, I won't divulge into in much. I think but am not sure yet, there was a lot of stuff going on back in the day(s) of old-late individuals.

I understand that most people in the south fought for the south during-I'm guessing, 1850's-1860 something but some people fought for the north/sympathized. Am not really a history buff- So yeah.

That's what going down- some people are rooting for it while others aren't in this, just like history. Opposing sides, disputes and whatnot.

Okay so, I'm aware the first cars based on gas engines were developed around the 1860's, when Henry Ford developed 'The Model T' and cars became practical as well as affordable/available to be bought by the average folks but in this they are made a bit earlier.


End file.
